A common method to infiltrate a computer is by placing malicious computer executable code (malware) into a computer through the Internet or other network connection. Such hacking has become a major threat, and major instances of hacking have been widely reported. The widely prevalent approaches to thwarting such hacking rely on software to identify and disable or remove the malware. However, hackers are becoming increasingly sophisticated, and the customary protections are not sufficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hacking-resistant computer system architecture utilizing a hardware approach. Such a hardware approach would be available to various computers for various applications. For example, a bank, company, government agency, or individual using a hardware approach as disclosed herein will be substantially more protected against hackers who might attempt to take control of their computers to steal or corrupt confidential data, personal information, or passwords stored on the computer. The hardware approach disclosed herein protects against hackers to an extent not possible with current solutions.